School of Otis/Transcript
Here's the episode 38th from Season 1 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's a Transcript. The Beginning (The scene begins with Peck teaching school) * Peck: And that's how we factor rate times time equals distance. Any questions * Macy: Yes. If a cow on a motorcycle flies through the air for 7 seconds at 80mph, how far well he get? * Peck: Oooh, good question Macy. What made you think of that? (Suddenly Otis coming in on a motorcycle crushes Peck) * Otis: Hey, kids, what's up? Heh, heh. I guess I miss the landing ramp. Oh well, no harm done. (Hears Peck making a noise) You hear some weird gurgling noise? (Later that night, Peck is injured) * Freddy: Live! Live, you magnificent feathered beast! Live! * Abby: Otis, what were you thinkin' tryin' to jump over the barn?! * Lincoln: You could've gotten Peck killed, you know. * Sunset Shimmer: You're very lucky that he's gonna be okay in a few days. * Otis: I'm sorry. I was just owning my extreme daredevil techniques. * Luan: Well you should call more like extreme "dumb"devil. (Laughs) Get it? * Pig: Heh. Yeah, that's good Luan. You replace dare with dumb. In grammer, that's the switcheroo. Like dumbell, smartbell. (got punched by Bessie) * Otis: I'd just can't help but feel indirectly responsible for this tragedy. Can you ever forgive me * Peck: Otis, if only you use the equation rate times time equals...equals. * Otis: It's ok. Brainiac. Just rest your tired brain. Hey, let me fluff your pillow to make you more comfortable. (accidentally hurts Peck more) Ok, not fluffing. Not fluffing. I think his pride is hurt more than anything. * Bessie: So Otis, now that you broke the chicken, whose gonna teach the kids? * Sunset Shimmer: Right. I promised Lincoln, I'd take him to a comic book store and then a video games shop downtown. * Lincoln: So, we're both out of range. Whose gonna be the teacher until Peck gets better? * Otis: That is a interring question. (slowly walks away) On one hand, kids needs to learn and children are our future...Well anyway, good luck with that. So long. (Bessie suddenly moves ahead of him) What, me? * Bessie: The kids need someone smart and reliable. And since we don't have someone like that, you're stuck. * Otis: I'll check my schedule, but I'm not sure I can...(Bessie about to hurt him) 9 am's open. * Duke: So, if Otis takes over as teacher, somebody we'll have to replace him as head of the barnyard am I right? * All: No. * Peck: What? NO! (faints) * Duke: I accept your sacred trust. * Freddy: Look can you all go. I need to prepare the patients maraniade. I mean honey mustard sauce. Oh, just get out (The next morning) * Bessie: Kids, I'd liked to introduce your new substitute teacher, Mr. Otis. * Otis: Hey, thanks Principal Bossy. Oh ho, I mean Bessie. Oh ho, dang. Kidding, you bucket of seriousness. I'm just keeping it real,am I right. kids. * Bessie: I'm watching you. * Otis: I am watching you too. Why don't you walk off. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Mr. Otis. (on the chalkboard) That's O, to the T, to another letter, and let's get back to that later. Uh, hey let's get this shindig started, am I right? So, what were you kids learning for Mr. Peck was flattened? * Joey: Shakespeare's Sonnets. * Macy: Ancient Egpyt. * Boil: Elemental Physics. * Otis: What? You gotta be kidding me. Well no wonder you guys are so--(spazzes) Don't you guys ever have any fun? * Joey: Mr. Peck says we need to prepare for the real world. * Otis: No Guys. I'll show you how to prepare for the real world. (throws the books out but it acciendenly hurts Pig) * Pig: Ow! * Otis: The School of Otis is now in session. Lesson Number Uno: Decent Authority and Sticking it to the Man. Now let's see I'm gonna need a guess speaker. (grabs Pig) Everyone, please welcome from just outside that window, our special guest, Pig. The Middle * Pig: Thank you, Otis. Children, for the next 90 minutes, I'll be telling you all about the exciting world about the barnyard pig. (shot by a spitball) What the-- * Otis: Hey, what are you guys waiting for? Grab a straw and live. Come on * Boil: But Otis, we'll get in trouble * Otis: From who, not me. I'm the teacher. * Pig: As I was saying--(shot again) Being a pig is pretty much, the most important--(shot again) The most important pa--(shot again, then pulls out a pan flute and shield) That's it! You wanna piece of me? Bring it on. * Otis: Sir, I'm just getting started. (both them began shooting until) * Bessie: Everything all right in here? (Otis and Pig quickly puts their away) * Bessie: Watching. (leaves) * Otis: Come on get him. I'll keep him occiupied. (the other kids tried shooting but failed * Pig: (hitted by a straw by Boil) Oh, i'm hit. (falls) Medic. (Later outside) * Duke: As you all know, Otis is otherwise engaged. Which means, I'm the intrem barnyard leader * Pip: Duke, nobody may you temporary barnyard leader. * Duke: I shall begin my term in office--(Everyone moans) With a serious of trust-building excerises. For the first excerise, I will climb blindfoled to the top of this fence and fall backwards in the arms of you, my loyal subjects. (Everyone leaves as Duke falls on his back) I will now trust you to call an ambulance. (Back in the barnyard) * Otis: Now who can tell me the most important part of an animal education? * Macy: A balance of science and liberal arts? * Boil: Relentless standardized testing? * Joey: (singing) Homework. Homework. * Otis: (buzzer noise) No, I'm sorry. The correct answer was pranking. Pranking, no points that round. Now here's what we're gonna do. Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Episodes Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes